His Butler , Themes
by ShiroKuroWriter
Summary: A collections of short stories surrounding a certain theme Pairing will be CielxSebastian Rated M For yaoi in the later chapters as well as some suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

_Kuroshitsuji Themes_

**Mini/Short stories surrounding a certain theme, might be a word or a phrase , gonna try real hard to keep them in character. The couple/pairing will only be Ciel x M for some yaoi and other stuff Later on in the chapters. Each story will stand on its own. **

_**# 1 : Dreams**_

Ciel Phantomhive was upset , no angry at himself for allowing such a weakness to show. Furiously he wiped the tears that fell silently across his cheeks. The memories of his past came once again to plague him like a never ending nightmare. The heat of the fire , the pain for those around him grabbing him and to make matters worst in his dream Sebastian did'nt come to save him. It was always the same. It made the Earl even more upset to see that he had come to trust in the butler to the point where he wanted to be saved by him even in his dreams. The knock on the door made him sit straight up. Before he had a chance to process anything Sebastian walked in holding the candelabra.

" Another nightmare bocchan ?" He asked slowly almost reminding him that it was just nightmare. Ciel let his head fall not wanting to let the demon see his tears. He took in a deep breathe and steady his voice.

" It was nothing Sebastian , you can go now". Ciel waited wondering why he the butler just stood there. He didnt want to look up but Sebastian was'nt leaving and the tears were ready to fall any given moment.

" Sebastian I said you could go don't -"

" Why were you crying?" The question made Ciel look up.

" I was'nt , Now go" He was expecting to see the butler smiling at his weakness instead he stood there looking concerned. With the candelabra still in his hand he bowed on one knee while the other hand rested over his chest.

" My lord even in your dreams I will not fail to protect you from them"

Ciel stared, slowly wiping the tears off his face. He pulled the blanket over his body and laid back down.

" Just don't take so long next time Sebastian" Ciel closed his eyes and the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was Sebastian's voice.

" Yes , My lord"

**First theme done ! On the next chapter , I will add more then one theme SOo review let me know whatcha think !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**#2 : Starvation**_

It was a hunger he knew all too well. The need to feel wanted , needed, loved. Yet the only one who could satisfy his starvation was the one who would ultimately be his ending. He stared deeply into the demons crimson eyes and could'nt help but wonder how many souls were taking by the holder of such piercing eyes. He gasp as he felt those hands slowly caress his face.

" Bocchan?". He couldnt help but stare at those eyes again and for a brief moment he thought he saw concern in them.

" Its nothing Sebastian "

The words left his lips. He could`nt tell him what was going through his mind. To show such weakness especially in front of him, was unthinkable.

" There`s something bothering you , Young master ".

He looked away from his butler, How could he tell such a thing? Could the demon read his mind? He shook the thought away from his mind he poundered the same thing whenever he was caught deep in thought.

" Young master looks distracted "

He removed his glove off his hand and Ciel noticed the contract sign on it. It made him happy , yes happy to see that he had something noone else had. That mark that made Sebastian his. Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel`s forehead.

" Is the young master not feeling well?"

Again the look on his eyes told Ciel he was worried. A smile came across his face. He knew a starvation noone else could understand. To have him so close yet not near enough was driving him mad. Ciel removed his butlers hand off his forehead and grabbed the black tie the laid neatly against Sebastian chest and tugged him down. There was a moment where the butler actually looked confused and Ciel let another smile spread across his face.

" Young Master , Is there something wrong ? Something you need ? "

Ciel saw the smirk that came playfully on Sebastians face.

" Am straving Sebastian "

" Oh and what did the Young master have in mind ?"

" You of course "

At that moment Ciel would forget his Starvation , his hatred and his revenge. Everything that was bad seemed to disappear like awaken from a bad nightmare.

" Yes my lord"


	3. Chapter 3

**# 3 Afraid **

" Sebastian just one more " Sebastian smiled. Clearly his young master could`nt hold his liquor. After several glasses of brandy and a bottle of wine , Sebastian was surprise he could form words.

" No that's enough , besides its pass your bed time and I fear tomorrow you will not want to awaken"

Sebastian scooped up the Earl from his seat. The young boy said nothing but cross his arm and held a pout that made him dangerously cute. Sebastian made it all the way to Ciel`s room placing him on top of his bed. Sebastian moved across the room gracefully well aware that he was being carefully watched.

" Sebastian , kneel before me " . The words stopped the demon on his track and he turned hiding the look of confusing , to face his Master.

" My lord?" He watched as Ciel undid the buttons to his shirt and then motion for him with his finger. The butler stayed put watching as impatience ran thru the young earls face.

" That's an order Sebastian " The demon felt the power of the words as his body moved automatic and knelled before the young boy. In this position Ciel towered over him a few inches and Sebastian didn't like where this was heading that look he was getting was the same look Ciel got when he finalized the moves to check mate his opponent. Sebastian had finally been cornered.

" I want you to make me yours Sebastian ". Yup he was cornered and no way out.

" Young Master is under the influences , You don't know what your saying " Sebastian could feel he had made a wrong move but to do as he pleased even if he wanted to would allow Ciel the upper hand.

" Tch, If its an order you want then i Order you to -" He couldn't let him finish the order. He didnt know what he was asking for. Ciel struggled trying to rip his butlers hand off his mouth. Sebastian took a deep breathe and let his hand fall of slightly.

" Sebastian ? Are you afraid ? " Sebastian could only stare at the blue eye that even in the darkness lit the young boys face. Sebastian felt no fear. Why should he? after all he was a demon right ? He was sighed and broke the eye contact laying down in the bed eyes closed.

" I guess even demons fear themselves if you were to hurt me while doing something like that all your hard work would go to waste. You cant have a soul once its dead. Besides am an earl and your my butler i would be ruin" He turned to his side. Sebastian rose from his position and was ready to leave when his voice stopped him again.

" Stay with me Sebastian" He didn't hesitate this time and removed his shoes and jacket as he climb and rested next to the boy. Ciel turned around eyes closed and buried his face in Sebastian shirt. Sebastian placed a hand on his back and rubbed slowly until a light snore indicated that the Earl had falling asleep. Sebastian chuckled.

" You are quite wrong my young master for it isn't me i fear, but you. You don't even realize that with few words I am at your feet. Or maybe you do? After all you were the one who dubbed me your Knight could i really have lost the game to you"

Ciel shifted slightly and Sebastian pulled him closer to his body using his own body to blanket the younger one. The words he heard he Young master mutter into his chest brought an unexpected smile to his face.

" Check Mate , Sebastian "


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so i guess this is a warning (lol) its a bit of a fluff and Sebastian is very OOC and so is ciel ummm a bit of yaoi towards the end but nothing heavy ( kissing and grinding) soo enjoy !**

**#4 Jealous **

Sebastian Stared at the sight before him. His young master was currently entertaining Lady Elizabeth with a game of chess accompany with His favorite sweets and Tea. He watched carefully as Elizabeth hand moved across the table and land on His young masters hand. Normally he would have delicately remove his hand away or pretended to reach for the tea,instead he turned his hand palm up and grasp her hand and smiled. Sebastian didn't miss the blush that cross the young girl face. Sebastian didn't understand why such a thing affected him but it did and he held tightly to the serving platter and failed to notice it crush in his hand. Ciel on the other hand didn't miss the Butlers reaction and smirk.

" Sebastian is something the matter?" her voice was sweet and laced with concerned.

Sebastian hated it. He smiled and bowed slightly. " Why of course not Lady Elizabeth, Is there something you need?"

He didn't miss the look she shot at Ciel.

" Hmm Ciel maybe you should give Sebastian some time off , he seems a bit off don't you think? besides it seems hes always by your side even he gets tired"

She smiled warmly. Sebastian shook his head. " Lady Elizabeth there's no need to worry over my well being I am quite - "

" She`s right , Sebastian take the rest of the day off you look absolutely dreadful, Elizabeth and I will go for a walk before dinner , Am sure Tanaka and Bardroy can handle the dinner without you "

Elizabeth dashed from her sit and made it pass Sebastian and waited at the door for Ciel. As Ciel rose he notice the look Sebastian gave him. He walk pass him only to turn his head back slightly and leave one last order.

" Put away the chess set, but be careful i would hate for them to end like that serving platter. I don't want to see you at dinner time you need rest as lizzy suggested that's an order".

Sebastian stood in too much of a shock to say anything. Elizabeth clung tightly to Ciel arm as they left together.

" Get plenty of rest Sebastian , that's an order".

A giggle escaped from her lips as she ended her sentence she looked at Ciel smiling. Ciel laughed not at what Elizabeth had said but at the effect it seem to have on his Butler.

" You heard her Sebastian , The future Lady of the house has given you her first order and quite perfectly might i add lizzy "

She blushed deeply and hide her face in his chest. And they left together for their walk. Sebastian was utterly destroyed. Who the HELL did that bundle of excessive energy and happiness think she was holding on to his master that way and the nerve to give him an Order when it was Only his master job to do so. His thoughts traveled back to Ciel he seemed happy with her around and even encouraged her. He clinched his fist tightly as he made his way to his room. Did Ciel forget who he actually belong to?. He stared at the mirror in front of him.

" My God am i jealous of a little human child?"

Dinner came and went rather peacefully. Ciel said his goodbye to lizzy as she drove off in her carriage. He walked down the hall looking for his butler`s room surely he would remember which one it was. He found the door and walked in. Ciel Smirked.

" Dont tell me you sat there this entire time arent you suppose to be resting?"

Sebastian felt his presence in the room but refused to acknowledge it. He couldn't believe that because of this boy he was jealous of a child.

" Is there something the master needs?"

Ciel planned on poking fun at the Demon it was obvious that he was upset but when he heard his tone Ciel changed his mind. Sebastian lowered his head. He felted ashamed. Could it be possible that he sank so low as to fall for a human? No less a human child?

Ciel now stood in front of Sebastian. Something just wasn't right. Maybe he was sick. Could demons even get sick ? His hand moved on their own and run smoothly over the ravenous hair. It caused Sebastian to look up and stare into his master mismatch eyes.

" Whats wrong Sebastian? Are you ill?"

Sebastian stared a bit before wrapping his long arms around the small frame and held him against his chest. Ciel was so small he fit perfectly.

" what are you doing? Whats wrong?"

" Jealous" the word came out low that Ciel sweared if he wasn`t so close he wouldn`t have heard it.

" What?"

"I am Jealous"

Sebastian held his breath. Nothing mattered anymore. If Ciel bursted into a fit of laughter or if he order him never to be seen it didnt matter he was going to let him know. Ciel should have pushed away but it felt too good and this was the first time Sebastian wasn`t composed.

" Jealous of what?"

" Of Elizabeth, of the fact that i could actually lose you to her"

That made Ciel push away.

" Are you stupid?" He grabbed Sebastian contract hand

" Does this mean nothing to you? I belong to you only , you have nothing to be jealous of"

Sebastian was going to speak but as the words were about to leave he was meet with a pair of lips. Ciel threw himself at the older man and pressed desperately his lips against Sebastian trying to saw him just how wrong the butler was. Ciel managed to wrap his small arms around the demons neck while Sebastian cupped the small face between his large hands. Ciel manged to climb on his lap with breaking the kiss. Soon the need for oxygen became too much and he pulled away , leaning his forehead on the large chest breathing hard.

" Young Master I -" he was cut off by a peck on the lips and a utterly beet red Ciel.

" My soul is yours you know that and so is my heart,it - it also seems like my body wants to belong to you " Ciel moved his hands over Sebastian`s face slowing down the movement as they made there way across his lips.

" Stupid Demon! cant you see am all yours? If you want me to prove it then hurry up and make me completely yours" As he spoke those words he grinded his hips against the Demon. Ciel felt him react underneath him. His body reacting strangely to the feeling of the friction he moaned into the Demons lips before he kissed them again. Sebastian pulled him closer. To feel so much pleasure from a human was sinful and yet he kept going.

" Master there`s one more thing am jealous of "

Ciel stared at Sebastian confusion written clearly on his face. " and what is it ?"

" These clothing of yours" . He smirked placing kisses on the younger one`s neck.

" Then get rid of them Sebastian "

"Yes , My lovely Ciel "


End file.
